


After the Rightful King

by forthosebelow



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Depression, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Past Mind Control, Tesseract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Avengers told from the perspective of Erik Selvig and a little bit of what happened after words. He is seriously depressed and there are some other issues dealing with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rightful King

Erik could remember nothing except Loki. Except the purpose the Tesseract had filled him with. The dead women lying beside him was just a person, just something that had to happen for Loki, the rightful King of Asgard, to succeed. His vision had never been sharper despite the cloudy blue color that had filled his eyes. The Tesseract gave him all the information he needed to know. It had filled him completely, totally. Loki was his king, his master, and he would happily fulfill whatever wish Loki asked of him. His purpose was clear. And he was willing.  
Time ran together in the sewer. It could’ve been hours or years he spent down in the dark. He was never hungry or thirsty, he never felt tired or scared. Loki was a fair master, a good master. Selvig could not wait for the day when the whole world would claim that Loki was their king. He could not wait until everybody knew just how wonderful Loki was. The Tesseract’s beauty filled his eyes and heart and stuffed him full of passion for the work he was doing. He felt very wise. He had no memories of his beautiful wife or of the pictures of children they were looking at adopting. He didn’t remember Loki killing her. Killing their dreams.  
The world cracked in shades of blue and green and visions of a man in horns and a glowing blue cube flying by at an agonizingly fast pace. The man clad in iron was there too. The images were clearing and Erik awoke face down in the gravel shocked at the scene around him. Creatures were coming from the sky and destruction was plain to see. What had caused this madness? Loki, he whispered, my beautiful Tesseract. The memories of building the portal came to his mind. He had brought the creatures here to earth. He had helped bring this chaos. The scepter, the scepter could end this. He crawled on hands and knees looking for it until he found it on a far off ledge. The pain in head was continuing to grow and he knew he could never reach it. He was helpless to stop the fight he had caused.  
In a daze he saw a red haired girl. He even talked to her. All he could really think about though was his wife and how this girl looked like on of the pictures of a smiling curly haired little girl they wanted to be theirs. His wife, where was his wife? Had she been there when Loki came to earth, was she safe, had she managed to get away? The girl in the black skin tight suit closed the portal. Then everything went black.  
It was in a hospital that he learned his wife was dead. Jane had told him, she had tried to break it gently but there was no real way to. Furry had pieced together what happened for him, his wife had been working with him the night Loki arrived and it was Loki who had killed her. Fury spoke gently, clearly. Selvig closed his eyes and could see her blond hair and bright blue eyes, the white lab coat. Jane, Fury, Thor, everybody told him how fortunate he was to be alive, how lucky he was. He felt numb. His wife was dead, the world was falling apart. There would be no more anniversaries or lame Valentines Day dinners; he would never get to hear the child’s laughter or little bear feet pounding against the floor. None of that would ever happen.  
Loki had taken those things away from him. He’d stole them. Loki was evil. The Tesseract was evil. The work he had done with the Tesseract was evil. If he hadn’t taken the job, his wife wouldn’t have either. They both would still be alive; they might have a baby by now. A child of their own to love and cherish and raise. Part of him had died when his wife did. He should’ve protected her. He should’ve made her leave as soon as the energy levels spiked for the first time.  
He had always had his work to burry himself in but now his work seemed empty. What ever punishment Odin and all of Asgard gave to Loki it would never be enough to make up for all the pain. Loki did not even deserve death. He deserved to live with himself. He deserved to spend the rest of his with people telling him how evil he was, with people spitting on him, people ridiculing him. He deserved nothing but the worst.  
Slowly Erik started to see the good again. The birds singing no longer hurt his head. Jane and Thor’s love no longer made him boil with jealousy. He was able to get back to work. But blue eyes still scared him. And children’s laughter made him cry. Most nights the nightmares Loki sent to him still made him paralyzed with fear and hatred. But the hatred was subsiding. Things were getting better. He would be okay.


End file.
